


Do you think it's because you're a wolf?

by elle_enchanted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_enchanted/pseuds/elle_enchanted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had never considered the emotional aspect of being a werewolf all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you think it's because you're a wolf?

He never would have thought himself to be a jealous person. Yeah sure, he got a little green monster every now and then when he was younger, and he'd whine to his mom about how unfair it was that so-and-so got the new toy when he had to make due with a used soccer ball for Christmas. 

(Sometimes, he feels bad about all of the complaining he did. That he still does. It's not her fault. It never was.)

After becoming a werewolf, Scott knew things would be different. Every sense was heightened; his tastebuds in particular surprised him. Before, his mom's apple pies tasted good, but after, they were nearly orgasmic. That being said, he limited the amount of tabasco sauce he used, as that was a lesson he did need to learn again.

Scott had never considered the emotional aspect of being werewolf all that much. Becoming a werewolf was a physical change, a massive one at that, and that alone was enough to focus on.

But then, Scott got with Lydia, an event that he never dreamed was possible, and he found himself on edge. Boys ogled at her in the hallway, and while Scott knew that she lived for the attention, it still unnerved him. 

Thursday afternoon marked the day before the spring formal and Lydia was talking his ear off about her dress and his matching tie. (He had a moment of internal panic - _did I buy that yet?_ \- before he realized that Lydia most likely already had.) Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a boy.

"Lydia?"

Lydia turned to look at the him with a puzzled expression. "Do I know you?"

The boy's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, but…" He sputtered a few minutes, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Well?" Lydia asked.

"I know you're already going to the formal with… him," the boy glanced at Scott quickly before looking at Lydia. "But I just wanted to say that I think you're really pretty, and I wanted to give you these." He pulled out a small bunch of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

Lydia's face lit up. "Aw, aren't you sweet?" She took the flowers from the boy, smelling them. "These will go with my dress nicely." She turned to thank the boy, but he had already fled down the hall and back to his group of friends.

Scott grit his teeth at the boy's forwardness, not wanting to upset Lydia.

"Hey, Scott?" 

"Hmm?"

"Do you think you could let go of me now?"

Scott let go of Lydia, and frowned at the mark he left on her arm. "Lydia, I'm-"

"Do you think it's because you're a wolf?"

"What?"

"Yes, definitely." Stiles joined them by Lydia's lockers, leaning on the one next to hers. "Everything he does can be blamed on that that he's a-"

"Stiles!" Scott warned.

"WEREWOLF!" Stiles yelled.

Lydia sighed. "Children. I'm surrounded by children."

"Are you ok?" Scott asked.

Lydia examined her arm where Scott had gripped so tightly. "It's fine. Just…" She paused, biting her lip. "I wasn't joking about the wolf comment. I know you don't mean to act like a jealous boyfriend, but I think it's because you are what you are is why that happened."

"Ah, did he get territorial on you?" Stiles mused. "You should have seen what he did the first day he got his new bike."

"Thank you, Stiles," Scott grit out between his teeth.

Stiles saluted. "No problem."

"Scott," Lydia said. "I'm dating you because I like you, but I'm not dating Jackson anymore because that was the kind of shit he used to pull. Do I make myself clear?"

Scott leaned in to kiss Lydia's forehead. "Of course, I'm sorry."

"Good!" Lydia pushed herself away from the lockers, taking Scott's hand and leading him to the parking lot of the school. "Now, to review the schedule for tomorrow…"


End file.
